Seed
by ThePump
Summary: A series of loosely connected tales regarding a young man-cub's encounters with Kaa in the jungle. This time, the snake is not set on eating the boy... but using him to satisfy his perverse cravings. Mowgli will soon find out what his purpose in the jungle will be...
1. First Encounter: The Tree

The night air of the jungle echoed with the chirping of crickets, the croak of frogs by the river, and the occasional hoot from an owl. The trees themselves were still, the canopy too dense to allow even the fiercest gale to rustle them. This was yet another usual night for the Indian rainforest, yet even the biggest of changes can take place from the beginnings of normality.

In one small corner of the jungle, way below the leaves and branches, two figures treaded down a beaten path, perhaps the only individuals within a few miles. Even from a distance, the two forms could not look more different, for one of these was a panther, and the other a human.

The panther, Bagheera, was a creature to be respected in the jungle. Swift and agile, he was one of the deadliest creatures due to his sharp fangs and long claws. Yet, he closely adhered to the Law of the Jungle so much that he was actually known as a stuck-up worrywart. Dangerous though he might be, Bagheera was so fussy and upright that many of his peers considered him a nuisance rather than an enemy.

Alongside him was Mowgli, a man-cub. He was young, small due to his age, and dressed only in a red loincloth. Mowgli was in Bagheera's custody – the panther was charged with bringing the man-cub to the man-village on the other side of the jungle. Shere Khan had returned to the area after years of being away and would certainly kill Mowgli should the tiger learn of his existence. Having lived with the wolves through ten rainy seasons since Bagheera had found him, the time had now come for Mowgli to be with his own people where he could be safe.

Unfortunately, the man-cub had been less than enthused at the idea.

Upon learning that he was not going to be living in the jungle any longer, Mowgli had been griping throughout the entire journey. Even the level-tempered Bagheera began to get annoyed and by the time night had fallen—he was near insanity. Mowgli had been trying time and again to convince Bagheera to let him stay in the jungle when Bagheera knew full well that Mowgli could not stay without the danger of him getting eaten or killed outright.

At times, Bagheera had the notion to punish the boy for his insolence, yet whenever he neared his breaking point, he found himself unable to conjure anything that would prove suitable.

By the time the sun had set, Bagheera had been relieved at the chance to get a reprieve that he quickly selected a tree for the two of them to light on for the night. A sturdy looking branch hovered a good ways above the jungle floor—a suitable perch.

"That one way up there?" Mowgli gulped.

"That's right," Bagheera nodded as he made his way over to the trunk.

The man-cub had to clamber up Bagheera to begin his ascent. However, since he lacked claws, he was relegated to pathetically sliding down the trunk. Bagheera shook his head at the pitiful thing. If it were not for him, the man-cub would have been killed long ago. Bagheera finally got fed up with waiting for Mowgli to climb up the tree so he had to resort to pushing him up. Unfortunately, one of the smaller branches snagged upon the edge of Mowgli's loincloth, tying it loose and causing it to flutter away from the boy before he even knew what was happening.

"Bagheera!" Mowgli cried as he clutched onto the branch, legs dangling as he suddenly found himself naked. The panther looked up to see bare feet, a round bottom, and the man-cub's penis dangling in the air.

It was too late as Bagheera had already clambered onto the branch and he was not going to venture back down tonight. He helped Mowgli up, noticing how the nude boy looked even more pitiable without his loincloth. He then looked down and eyed the crumpled loincloth where it lay upon the roots.

"Forget it," the panther said. "It'll be there tomorrow and we've got a long journey ahead of us then."

He then looked over where the naked man-cub was seated on the branch. Mowgli's hands covered between his legs, the cool jungle air wafting around his body. His bare bottom hugged the branch. The man-cub shivered.

Before Bagheera was about to get some shut-eye, Mowgli whined once more, "But Bagheera, I want to stay in the jungle!"

"Huh?" the panther muttered sleepily before he stretched himself out lazily. "You wouldn't last one day. Now… please get some sleep, man-cub."

Bagheera gave a wide yawn before he laid himself out along the branch and quickly dozed off. Mowgli, meanwhile, plucked a thin branch from the tree and began to play with it, his nudity, for the moment, forgotten.

"I'm not afraid," the man-cub said defiantly, even though his protest was useless against the sleeping panther. "I can look after myself."

Ironically, the man-cub failed to notice at first that he and Bagheera were perhaps not as alone as they thought, even when a scaly head popped down from the next story of branches and revealed itself in the moonlight.

Kaa was a rock python, older than both Bagheera and Mowgli combined, and considered one of the most treacherous predators of the jungle. A spotted brown pattern defined his scales, with a yellowish underbelly, and two golden eyes that looked like embers. Slithering from his perch, Kaa flicked his tongue out as he sniffed the humid air. He smelled that bumbling panther, Bagheera, but there was a new scent in the air… something he hadn't smelled in a long time.

A man-cub!

Thankful that the panther guardian was sound asleep, Kaa dared to drop his head down a little further. Yes, indeed it was a man-cub. Small and helpless. The python's stomach grumbled miserably, but his smile grew wider and wider. What luck for this prey to practically drop itself into Kaa's clutches!

Since Kaa was hungry and this man-cub was the perfect size, the python already had a plan for what to do next.

"Ssssay now," Kaa hissed as he moved up to within a foot of Mowgli's face. His voice was silky smooth, sensual and inviting. "What have we here?"

Mowgli had turned at the voice momentarily in alarm but his face quickly relaxed at the sight of the snake. A stupid move, Kaa thought. The man-cub should be afraid if he truly knew the power the snake had. Instead, trying to prove to no one else but himself, Mowgli scooted against the tree trunk and gave an annoyed glare.

Yet what the man-cub thought was bravery was in fact foolishness.

"It's a man-cub!" Kaa purred as he maneuvered his head around to look at the naked boy. The more he examined him the more excited the snake got. That smooth skin, traces of baby fat, minimal hair – Kaa could hardly wait to taste him! "A delicious man-cub!" the snake affirmed as he smacked his lips in anticipation and slid in front of the boy.

The naked man-cub scrunched ever tighter against the trunk, bringing his knees closer to his chest. The young boy's skin glistened in the moonlight, outlining his small nipples and the little dimple that was his navel. His little penis was hidden in the shadow between his legs, atop his taut scrotum, but Kaa's reptilian senses honed in on it. Mowgli was a virile little man-cub… and there was a flower of heat!

_Delicious_.

"Oh, go away and leave me alone," Mowgli muttered as he reached up and pushed the snake's head back when Kaa had gotten a little too close.

Bagheera then muttered something in his sleep but it was too garbled to make out. Kaa had fallen still at the guardian's voice, only to relax once he realized that the panther was not going to get up anytime soon.

Kaa then smiled cruelly as he appraised the glowering man-cub. He brought more of his magnificent body out from the trees yet Mowgli stayed put, apparently confident that he would win this contest of wills. Unfortunately, the man-cub was not even a contender in this game. He had no idea of what was coming.

"Yessss, man-cub," Kaa hissed as colorful loops began to radiate from his slit pupils. Warm, deep, and suggestive. The python raised his neck up a bit as he hovered barely a few feet in front of Mowgli. Then the snake entered a swirling dance, carefully timing his sensual movements as he locked eyes with the man-cub. "Pleassssse, go to sssssleep. Pleassssse go to ssssssleep," was his little lullaby as he rocked to and fro, his voice light and tender.

As he was doing this, the same colorful spirals also began to emanate from Mowgli's eyes. The man-cub was now under the python's spell. His pupils shrank and his legs slipped on either side of the tree as his jaw dropped sleepily. His penis now lolled on the tree branch, all exposed in its smallness. Mowgli's head dimly bobbed to the time of Kaa's dance, his eyes completely locked onto the snake.

"Ssssleep little man-cub," Kaa breathed as he edged in closer, almost to the point where he could kiss the boy. "Rest in peaceeeee."

The python's spell pulled and pulled at the child's consciousness. The man-cub's eyes alternated between being opened as far as they could go to making sleepy blinks while his jaw opened and closed, giving him a stupid look.

"Ssssleep," Kaa moaned as his breath tickled Mowgli's ear, having violated the boy's mind with his own power. "_Sssleep_." His words became a lustful beg as Mowgli teetered in place, heart pounding, with the view of the jungle dissolving all around him.

All… except for this oddly enticing snake.

A pulse of fatigue rippled throughout the man-cub, turning him numb from fingertips to his toes. He now had a singular view of the rippling python, sending ruinous feelings floating into his mind. Kaa swayed closer… and closer… until his body was brushing the man-cub's chest. His scales rubbed across the boy's damp skin, causing Mowgli to shiver. Kaa chuckled, his forked tongue flicking at the man-cub's face.

Mowgli had to admit this felt… nice. Relaxing, almost. His mind had shattered and he was being carried off in a dozen directions as the spell did its work, causing him to drool slightly. Between his legs, Mowgli did not notice that his penis had suddenly grown hard. It rose, nearly touching his belly-button, as he was helpless within Kaa's mental grip. The man-cub felt a pleasant throb down there and he uttered a soft moan—part cry for help, part willingness to submit. And the man-cub did seem to realize that there was a definitive danger here, not yet noticing that Kaa's tail was reaching towards him from behind the tree. He had not yet realized that he was fully within Kaa's snare. The boy's erection was sensitive, trembling between his smooth thighs. As the naked child sat dumbstruck on that branch, Mowgli had no inkling just how vulnerable he truly was… and with Bagheera just _there_, too!

The encroaching tip of Kaa's tail barely brushed the smooth stomach of the man-cub. Mowgli gave a little whine, his back arched, and the tail slithered against the tip of the man-cub's erection. The boy gave a pathetic whine as the touch sent electric tingles down his penis and into his very mind. Kaa slowed his coiling, a bit bemused at the reaction from the man-cub. He had gone into this encounter fully intent on eating Mowgli, but now it seemed there was something else he could do that promised a whole other sort of satisfaction.

He could have _fun_ with this boy.

Grinning, Kaa continued to whisper commands for the child to sleep, but he made his tone more sensual, more loving. Mowgli's penis twitched urgently as Kaa's tail proceeded to wrap around his stomach, around his arms, and up towards his head. The wriggling underbelly of the snake was cool against his own belly. Kaa was gripping him snugly but not enough to cause pain. With the boy's arms pinned, he could not hope to escape through the hypnosis. The naked man-cub became more and more ensnared by the coils, with Kaa outer edge rubbing against his erect member.

Now the man-cub clearly understood the danger he was in all this time. Mowgli, through his haze, tried to jerk his body free of the coils, but Kaa was just too strong. He was trapped, left to feel the snake rub at his penis until this feeling… oh, this feeling. Mowgli had no words… something was building inside him. Something… what did this pleasure mean?

It was clear to Kaa that Mowgli had not done anything like this before. Had laid with anyone, at least. He flexed his coils against the man-cub's stomach in a rippling rhythm, causing the boy to sway back and forth, with his penis rubbing endlessly against Kaa's body. He was quivering and starting to pant. Kaa's coils had reached up to his nipples by now, which were flat but stiff against the snake's delicate touch. Mowgli was shaking with ecstasy as his member was being teased so mercilessly. He felt something pull at him between his legs. The coils now began to become uncomfortably warm as they went up to his shoulders, but he was so sleepy that he could not have mounted an effective resistance in time.

Kaa was now deliberately nudging Mowgli's penis with his body and the man-cub's legs, still dangling on the other side of the branch, were now kicking out as he continued to softly whine. Kaa brought his head to Mowgli's ear, his tongue flicking the man-cub's lobe, and the boy moaned both fearfully and in ecstasy.

"I want to sssee you come, man-cub," Kaa hissed, making Mowgli tremble as the snake's voice filled his mind. "I want to sssee you. Then… I will have my way with you."

Mowgli was bucking against the coils, feeling amazing. He was unable to suppress a yawn and, in doing so, managed to find a clearing inside the growing myopia in his head.

"Bag… Bag-g-gheera—GULP!"

Kaa's coils had finally closed around Mowgli's neck, cutting him short, but that had been enough to push the man-cub over the edge.

Mowgli gagged, his jaw fell open, and his eyes bulged wide, unable to breathe. Kaa looked down and saw that the man-cub was firing off spurt after spurt of sticky, white fluid, staining the branch and the leaves upon it. The child was electric in his orgasm, completely paralytic as everything clenched to create a wonderful kind of agony. The man-cub's penis released one last spurt, so taut it was trembling helplessly against Kaa's body. A drop of semen glistened at the tip of Mowgli's member, milky and thick.

Kaa looked at the man-cub in his coils, who was starting to turn red. He could barely breathe and he had just gone through his first orgasm. How sweet, Kaa thought as he felt the fluttering of the boy's heart and the rapid puffing his belly gave against his scaly body.

Behind them, oblivious to the danger, Bagheera once again muttered in his sleep. "There's no use arguing anymore… oh, no more talk 'til morning."

Still staring with glee at his prize, Kaa giggled a bit louder than he intended. "Oh, he won't _be_ here in the morning," he promised.

The snake then lifted Mowgli up from the branch so that his legs were hanging straight down. He shifted the boy in his coils, who was now wearing a clumsy smile, and brought the tip of his tail down to Mowgli's penis. The man-cub was still hard and still very sensitive. Mowgli let out a whimper when Kaa touched it.

Ready for more? Kaa thought as he slowly worked a ring of coils up and down the man-cub's penis. There was a much better view down here—the man-cub was hairless, his balls were small and tight, and his penis, not yet grotesque from puberty, looked small and wonderfully sized to Kaa. He brought his head close to Mowgli's erection, feeling the heat that radiated from between the poor boy's legs. A trail of Mowgli's seed still clung to the tip. Kaa leaned forward and licked the semen from Mowgli's penis. It was warm and thick in his mouth, with the unique taste of man-cub to accompany the sensation.

With the tail still around his throat, Mowgli was wheezing as he felt the light flickers from Kaa's tongue lick at his penis. Kaa's tail was still slowly stroking him there, the tip fondling his tiny scrotum and sending powerful shockwaves down his legs. Something was stirring in his loins again and the man-cum dimly realized that the wonderful throbbing sensation was about to come back when—

"KAA! HOLD IT, KAA!" Bagheera yelled.

The panther, now suddenly awake, lunged forward and smacked the snake's head so hard it rebounded into the branch above him. In an instant, the coils containing Kaa lost their tautness, sending the dazed Mowgli back down onto his seat. The man-cub looked at the crumpled body of the snake around him and wondered what happened.

Kaa, nursing a headache, had now set his sights on Bagheera in revenge, but he did not notice that the naked Mowgli had already started to push his body off the branch. The snake was sent careening into several loops and tumbles before finally landing on the forest floor, his tail tied in a knot as he slinked away, glowering all the while.

Recovering, Bagheera shot a glare at Mowgli, who was pointing at the retreating Kaa and laughing. Mowgli was looking at the panther so that he could share in the revelry when he noticed the stern look Bagheera was giving him. Confused, he ceased his laughter.

"What's the matter, Bagheera?" Mowgli asked, obviously concerned.

Bagheera did not know why the man-cub did not sound more shaken up. Perhaps it had been the snake's hypnosis, but when Bagheera had awoken to find Kaa constricting a helpless and naked Mowgli, his seed looked to having been spilt on the branches, he would have thought that the encounter would have resulted in a more withdrawn and contemplative victim, yet here Mowgli was… laughing.

"Mowgli," Bagheera sighed, "this is what I was saying when I told you that the jungle was dangerous. You need to be more careful."

"Yeah, but I'm all right now," Mowgli shrugged as he leaned back against the tree. "I'm fine. I don't need to—" The man-cub paused as his hand unexpectedly felt the trail of wetness between his legs. He raised his palm and the moonlight shimmered the snake saliva and his own semen upon his hand.

"Man-cub," Bagheera warned, "Kaa is not a being you want to have after you. He now seeks your _seed_, do you understand? He isn't interested in just killing you. He wants to ruin you in ways you can't imagine."

Mowgli did not understand. "R-Ruin me?"

"He thinks you're more entertaining than being just a meal. Mark my words, man-cub, if you stay in this jungle you won't be in danger just from Shere Khan, but from Kaa who wants nothing more than to make you submit to his whim."

Staring at the mixture of fluids upon his palm and then at his rapidly wilting penis, Mowgli drew himself closer as the night grew colder.

He gave a shiver.

* * *

**A/N: There will be more.**


	2. Second Encounter: The Release

The jungle was already starting to grow hot as the morning sun continued to rise into the sky. Steam rose in wafts through the trees, emitting in slow spirals as the light speared through the canopy and caught the thick tendrils of humidity. The forest's wildlife had awoken by this point—birds were chirping, insects were screeching, and the trees were rustling as soft breezes jostled the tall branches.

Down a dusty path, Mowgli slowly ambled to himself, keeping to the shade. He had just fled from Baloo's presence after he had gone back on his promise to keep him away from the man-village. Bagheera had obviously convinced him that doing so would be the best way to keep him from danger, in which case he had mainly been referring to Shere Khan. Mowgli scoffed to himself. What did they know? He was fully capable of taking care of himself. He would show them.

No doubt Baloo and Bagheera were scouring the jungle, looking for him. Mowgli could have easily called out and let them know where he was, but it was far too late for that. They had all lost his trust.

Mowgli had spent the better part of an hour running through the warm jungle before he had finally slowed to a walk, certain that he had put enough distance between his searchers. He had travelled along the banks of one of the forest's many rivers, climbing down rocky paths next to waterfalls, and utilizing vines to swing to safety from time to time. The jungle was quieter here. There was no one around to disturb him, or so he thought.

He knew that the river would eventually be a place that either Baloo or Bagheera would think to look for him, so he had turned off down a small deer trail the next chance he got. Tall grass rose on either side of the path as white-trunked trees marked the boundaries of the trail. Mowgli followed the trail for several minutes until he finally tired. Fortunately, an enormous tree had just edged into sight with a sprawl of comfortable looking roots for him to sit on. The man-cub sat right upon one of these roots, emitting a sigh of relief as he finally settled down.

However, the moment of peace was not to last as, from above the man-cub, a long and scaly tail dropped down from the branches and quickly wrapped a single loop around the boy's thighs. Mowgli gave a jump in alarm but it was too late for him to react—the tail was already raising him up off the ground, legs dangling in mid-air.

The man-cub looked upward, mouth agog as he finally beheld his temporary captor, who had been smacking his lips as he reeled the boy upward.

"Kaa!" Mowgli cried in alarm. "It's you!"

"Yessss, man-cub," Kaa sniggered as he raised Mowgli in a seated position over a branch, his tail lazily threatening to loop further around the man-cub's belly. "Nice to ssssee you again." The snake then gave a hissing chuckle, unable to hide his intent.

Mowgli gave a huff and pushed Kaa's face away before looking down and prying away the coils that were starting to restrain him. "Oh, go away," he scowled. "Leave me alone."

The man-cub was not in the mood for Kaa's antics, though Mowgli did feel himself become slightly flushed as the skin of his bare legs sat upon the thick body of the snake, scales slightly cool to the touch. Memories of that night a few days ago sprang to his mind—wrapped in Kaa's body, a searing flash of heat… followed by a wonderful releasing sensation.

_No!_ Mowgli had to shake his head. He would not be tempted by this snake!

Kaa seemed to sense this hesitation and brought his head right in front of Mowgli's face, colorful loops beginning to pour through his yellowed irises in a powerful beam. "Let me… look at you."

Mowgli had just gazed into Kaa's eyes for a moment before he realized the power of the snake's hypnosis. He turned away and shut his eyes just in time, covering them with his hands for good measure.

But Kaa had other plans. Recalling the strong reactions the man-cub had given him the other night, he brought the tip of his tail to slowly move across Mowgli's leg before it reached the area between his legs, covered by his loincloth. The tail slowly moved and fondled Mowgli through the fabric, gently teasing the man-cub's genitals. Mowgli gave a tiny moan, still seated upon Kaa, and opened his eyes wide as he clasped his mouth shut in horror. The tail continued to roll and spiral around, feeling Mowgli's scrotum firm up and his penis begin to stiffen. A bulge made itself known, tenting the loincloth. Kaa giggled in delight upon seeing his handiwork.

"Oh, you don't _want_ me to look at you?" Kaa pretended to be confused. A loop of coils then wrapped around the man-cub's forehead, turning him towards the snake. "Then… you look at _me_. It sssseems like you _want_ to."

Kaa's eyes became awash with color again… yearning for just a few precious seconds where the man-cub's willpower would be forever… gone.

"Nuh-uh!" Mowgli yanked his head free from Kaa before that could happen. He hopped out of the loop the snake had constructed for him, his feet finally lighting upon the branch, which easily held his weight. However, Kaa had quickly bound the man-cub's wrists together with another small loop, forcing Mowgli to remain close by. "I know what you're trying to do, Kaa!"

Kaa was amused at that. "You do? Then… why resist? You sssseemed to like it _last_ time."

To emphasize his point, Kaa continued to nudge the tip of his tail against Mowgli's clothed waist, applying pressure upon the man-cub's weakness. Mowgli continued to struggle out of the snake's grip, but the constant teasing was starting to become too burdensome.

"What… are you talking about?" the boy panted as ripples of desire began to pound through him like an intense heartbeat.

"I think… you know," Kaa whispered as he finally brought his tail to the lip of the man-cub's loincloth. He slowly slipped his way inside and was about to brush Mowgli's penis before the boy suddenly freed his hands and slapped him away.

"Stop that!"

Kaa frowned, shaking his tail slightly, looking miffed. The man-cub crossed his arms and glared back at the snake in defiance. But the annoyed Mowgli had already forgotten the danger inherent in Kaa and was thus exposed to the python's withering gaze as Kaa seized his chance. The man-cub and the snake locked eyes and billowing spirals of every hue soon wisped from their pupils in sync, drawn from the snake's natural hypnosis. Mowgli swayed in place before Kaa returned a loop to the boy's head, keeping him steady.

"I ssssee what the problem is," Kaa simpered as he let the tip of his tail come up from behind the boy, gently teasing it over the side of the man-cub's neck. Mowgli, eyes drooping, mouth open in a perpetual yawn, shivered as gooseflesh ran all the way down his back. "You don't _trust_ me, do you?"

Kaa continued to move his tail downward, but not before running it across the boy's face for a second, prodding his soft lips as a subtle taunt. The tail slithered down Mowgli's flat chest, taking a moment to poke at his nipples, turning them erect (Mowgli jittered again from this, the result of an intense tickle that was so powerful it went down to his groin). Kaa patiently proceeded to coil the boy, but left a lot of space between his loops, revealing much of the man-cub's skin. His tail tickled Mowgli's belly, gently poking in and around his shallow navel, before rubbing down the oh-so-smooth flesh of his inner thighs.

"N-N-No… Kaa…" Mowgli mumbled as he felt himself drawn closer by the snake, hopelessly turned on by the snake's rubbing at his thighs… so close to his manhood. "I… I don't t-t-trust you."

"I know," the snake nodded. "But I can help you with your problem. I can ssssee to it that you never have to leave this jungle."

"H-H-How?"

"Oh…" Kaa looked up in mirth. "I have my own… subtle little ways."

As he was saying this, Kaa's tail reached up to Mowgli's loincloth and gave a tug. The knot holding it in place loosened and the fabric fell away from the boy's body. The loose article drifted down to the ground, settling among the roots and fallen leaves. Mowgli felt cool air around his buttocks and manhood and distantly realized that he was now naked.

"Hmm," Kaa considered as he saw that Mowgli had a little erection already, hairless and enticing. "You look better like this, man-cub."

The nude boy heard the snake's words but did not respond to them. In all actuality, Mowgli did not know exactly why Kaa fancied him naked. Now that he thought about it, he did not know what his reason for wearing clothes even was. Bagheera once said to him that it was to hide his shame many years ago… but that was all the way back then. What shame was there to be felt if there were others in this jungle who liked him naked?

Mowgli's thoughts then vanished in a gasp as Kaa's tail looped around his penis. Cold scales enveloped warm throbbing flesh. The boy's member was engulfed in an instant, with only his pink head peeking out from the scaly cocoon.

A rush of emotions all scythed through Mowgli at once. It felt like an electric pulse had driven his body completely paralytic for a few moments. Overwhelmed, he backed up until his back hit the tree trunk. Unceremoniously, he slid down so that he was straddling the branch, Kaa's coils still around his penis.

Kaa tilted his head as he heard someone shouting in the distance. It sounded like "_Mowgli! Mowgli!_" _That meddlesome panther_, Kaa thought in despair. _Well, he won't get to his man-cub in time_.

"I think your problem, man-cub," Kaa spoke a little louder to drown out Bagheera's calls as he started to move his tail upon the boy's groin, "is that you sssseeem to lack a certain experience. You are young… and you do not know the jungle. I can help you with that."

The scales slid up and down on Mowgli's penis, which was now turning a dark shade of red from the constriction. There was a _slick, slick_ sound as Kaa began to masturbate Mowgli, who softly started moaning from the snake's ministrations. This feeling… it was… incredible. Kaa's scales felt so good on his penis, clenching… stroking… rising. He felt himself grow more engorged, his breath coming in shallow puffs. The wind blew across his erect little nipples, drawing out a shiver.

Mowgli rested his head against the tree trunk, panting and mewling while Kaa continued to stroke at him down there. The snake saw how aroused the boy was getting—Mowgli's erection only stood up a few inches but watching the boy grow more and more flushed was delectable to behold—and could not hold back a snicker before smacking his lips in anticipation.

_Slick, slick. Slick, slick._

"Your panther friend did not tell you about your potential, man-cub," Kaa whispered seductively into Mowgli's ear. "The jungle is not an inviting place. You need to ssssee with your own eyes what you are capable of. What you are meant for. To pass on your sssseed. But you do not yet know what that means, do you?"

The man-cub could not respond as he was too far gone at this point. The boy, however, did realize in a small part of his mind that this… all of this… was somehow _wrong_. There was a niggling feeling in the corner of his brain. _Get out of here_. But Kaa's hypnosis was too strong. Mowgli's only defense was to push himself further against the tree trunk and to bring his legs up, feet planted on the same branch he sat upon, so that his knees were nearly touching his chest. But this did not deter the python, whose tail was still between the boy's legs, stroking his penis, the coils rubbing against the man-cub's thighs as he jerked up and down. Up and down.

Mowgli was throbbing hard in the snake's coils. Kaa was enjoying the feeling of coiling around the man-cub's little cock, feeling the little jerks it gave as he masturbated the boy. He had a tight grip on Mowgli's penis as he pumped up and down so strongly that the little undulations the man-cub was making was leaving the snake giddy and breathless.

"You thought you had ssseen the last of me, didn't you?" Kaa continued to whisper, his tongue fluttering out and brushing the man-cub's cheek, tasting his fear. "You are a sssstupid little man-cub, aren't you? Look at me."

Mowgli was exhaling in short little gasps, eyes wide in a nameless horror as he could only understand distantly what the snake was doing to him. His head bobbed up and down to the rhythm that Kaa's eyes tracked. His arms, crossed over his chest, loosened as did his inhibitions. He felt himself grow hard as the seemingly endless coils slithered over his penis.

This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

But… it just felt so… _right_.

_Slick, slick. Slick, slick._

The man-cub's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. They were fixed, very firmly, on Kaa's expectant gaze, not understanding the devious grin the snake currently had on his face. His whole body was gripped by fear, even as Kaa's tongue ran across his neck and lips, tormenting the boy as he made it known that he no longer had any agency. He belonged to Kaa now and not himself.

Mowgli's belly, damp and shiny with sweat, puffed out agonizingly as he loudly moaned, his hips squirming as a burgeoning sensation began to pool in his groin. His chest shone with perspiration—drops hung off his nipples in the humid day while steam surrounded and soaked his skin.

Kaa found it lewd to see the man-cub's hips rock up and down fluidly in a sensual rhythm. He nuzzled the boy's neck, leaving a moist trail down to his chest. He could feel the man-cub's heart thudding on the underside of his ribcage. Mowgli's fear rose higher and higher, his confusion mounting towards a dangerous plateau. There was a burning desire clenching between the boy's legs, an impulsive need that his eyes both shied away from yet desperately needed.

_Slick, slick. Slick, slick._

"Unnnfff…" Mowgli gasped as the snake continued to stroke him. "Uhhh… _Kaaaaaaa_..."

Kaa paused in licking the man-cub's chest, unsure if what Mowgli said had been a plea to stop or a plea for more. "Yes, man-cub?"

"What…" Mowgli had to yawn out through his trance. "What are… you doing… to me?" He gave another loud moan and arched his back as his penis gave another throb, his body trembling and his hips jerking spasmodically. He was panting now and his belly was quivering quite badly. Seated upon that branch, Mowgli did not realize that he was pushing up on his legs, bringing his butt off of the ground slightly as he pushed his penis closer to the source of this pleasure.

"What am I doing?" Kaa repeated mockingly. "Do you… like it, man-cub?"

"I… uh… I don't know…"

"It sssseems that you do. Now do you ssssee how foolish you were not to trust me?"

"I… uh…" Mowgli gasped, his face contorting into an almost pained mask. Kaa's tail was now squeezing his cock in a slow tempo! "I… do… Kaa."

_Slick, slick. Slick, slick._

"Mowgli!" Kaa heard Bagheera call again, now annoyingly close by. "Mowgli! Come out, man-cub!"

Mowgli's head perked up slightly, his lips fumbling to answer his guardian's call, but Kaa, not one to let this opportunity slip through his coils, quickly leaned in and brought his snout against the man-cub's mouth. They connected in an awkward kiss, Mowgli heavily panting into Kaa's mouth while the snake greedily poked at the boy's tongue with his own. Mowgli's grunts and moans of both arousal and panic were now intensifying. The naked man-cub was now thrusting helplessly as the wet slaps of Kaa's coils on bare skin became faster and faster.

"I want you to let yourself go, man-cub," Kaa greedily whispered after breaking the kiss, his coils now stroking faster and faster, drawing the man-cub ever closer. "Do you think you can do that?"

_Slick, slick. Slick, slick._

"Y-…yes…" Mowgli moaned after a gasp. His balls were tight against his penis. He was beginning to undulate without rhythm. The snake's masturbation was too much for him. The base of the man-cub's cock was firm and burning hot. Sweat rushed down his hips, around his buttocks. A high-pitched whine keened from his throat. Something was building within him.

"Louder, man-cub," Kaa commanded, eyes still bright with color.

Now Kaa's tail poked out from the coiled mass and began to tease Mowgli's scrotum, tickling his balls while the scaly loops slapped up and down between the man-cub's legs. Mowgli cried out loud, his hands now cradling the part of Kaa that was jerking him off.

"Yes…" Mowgli grunted.

"Again."

"Yes."

"Again."

Now Mowgli clenched his eyes shut, his mouth open in a frenzied gasp. His legs lost feeling and he flopped back down upon the branch with a thump. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, chin now tilted to the sky, and his arms hung limply at his side as a final word boiled from his lungs.

"_Yesssss_…"

_Slick, slick. Slick, slick._

The man-cub came violently with a pathetic cry. His seed spurted from the head of his penis in a white fountain before it dropped back down and splattered over his own stomach and Kaa's coils. Mowgli's thick come coated his belly, filling his navel, and dribbled off of his sweat-stained skin. Still he continued to spurt. His seed drooled down his penis in slobbering drops. Fat beads of the milky liquid collected between Kaa's coils, turning the snake slippery.

Finally, the insidious snake unwrapped his body away from the man-cub's penis. Trails of Mowgli's seed oozed down his scales, dripping back down onto the man-cub's thighs. Mowgli lay against the tree trunk, utterly spent. His belly was stained white, shining wetly in the midday sun. A trickle of come still clung to the tip of his little cock. His thighs and penis were lathered in his own seed, sticky and dripping. His chest now rose in tired puffs—the boy had been worn out from his orgasm.

"Hmmm," Kaa considered as he lifted his tail, glistening with Mowgli's seed, and licked it clean. "Delicious," he cackled after he had swallowed the boy's come.

The jungle steam continued to wrap around them both. Mowgli continued to grow slick with his sweat, his nudity not cooling him down at all.

"Haaah… haah…" the man-cub panted, the glowing aura rapidly dissipating from his eyes. "That… that was…"

Mowgli blinked as he realized that his myopia had faded. The hypnosis had worn off! He bolted upright in alarm, only now apparently noticing that he was completely naked and his belly was sticky with his own seed.

"You lied to me, Kaa!" the man-cub accused as he shied away from the snake. "You said I could trust you!"

"Did I?" Kaa lazily mocked as he continued to lick up where Mowgli's come had landed on his scales. The taste of the man-cub's seed was intoxicating. So virulent! "And look where that trust has gotten you. Dare I say that you wanted this to… continue?"

The python lidded his eyes upward expectantly, hoping that his seductive tone would be enticing enough for the boy, but Mowgli was already in the process of scrambling down the tree to where his loincloth had fallen between the roots. He glared upward at the snake as he wiped his belly clean with a leaf and retrieved his lone article of clothing. His legs were shaking, unsteady, perhaps from his release or from the intense emotional surge he had just went through in the span of a few minutes.

"No!" Mowgli hotly responded. "Leave me alone!"

Kaa watched the man-cub take off down the path, uninterested in pursuing him for now. There would be another time, the snake knew. Mowgli wanted to stay in the jungle, after all. It was inevitable that their paths would cross once more.

And when they did, Kaa snickered to himself as he licked the last of Mowgli's seed from his tail, he would continue to corrupt the boy.

_See you soon, man-cub._

* * *

**A/N: This will continue.**


	3. Third Encounter: The Violation

As the sun slowly fell to its place beyond the edge of the horizon, the summer sky cooled from a vibrant orange to a simmering purple before finally descending into blackness. The stars came alight in the night air, shining amongst the bright moon, while a host of nocturnal insects rose in an unfriendly chittering and chirping. Brief gusts of wind caught the leaves of trees, shaking the branches in a mesmerizing and simultaneous clatter almost akin to the lapping of waves on the shore.

The jungle grew raucous in this time. All matter of noises from animals of all races hooted, bellowed, or otherwise roared now that the sun had gone down.

In the middle of the never-ending forest, a magnificent tree as old as the jungle itself flourished in the delta between two thin streams. The tree had a trunk as thick as an elephant, with branches close enough to amble across without having to make any leaps or terrifying jumps to clear. The tip of the tree rose high and tall amongst the canopy. One would be able to see for miles should they choose to bravely venture to that point.

Perched on one of these branches was Bagheera and, surrounded by the panther's body, Mowgli. The two were sound asleep, balanced just so upon the large branch as the night fell. Bagheera had curled himself around the man-cub before resting—his feline body fell across the boy while he slept. Mowgli's head lolled backwards onto the panther's stomach. They slept in relative solitude, not at all bothered by the noises the jungle was making around them.

Truth be told, Bagheera would have rather slept apart from Mowgli, given the boy's proclivity to be rather annoying, except for the fact that the man-cub had been behaving rather strange lately and that strange events had been occurring around the boy. After all, he had just recently caught the snake Kaa in the middle of molesting the young child and for the past few days had been worried for the man-cub's well-being. Also, given that he had found Mowgli aimlessly wandering the jungle several days ago, coil marks on his body giving his captivity away, Bagheera knew that the man-cub had more than one predator to worry about in these parts. If not Shere Khan, then it would be Kaa who would prove to be the more devious.

The night would have went on without any trouble. That is, had Mowgli not been the more restless of the two.

Hours after the sun had set, the boy gave the first stir. With a sleepy yawn, Mowgli slowly sat his way up from Bagheera. The panther's furry body had been a comfortable pillow for him to use, but in the jungle, even at night, it was just too warm for him to get a proper sleep. He wanted to cool down before returning to his guardian's shelter. He usually slept apart from the panther anyway—why did Bagheera need to be so overbearing?

Very slowly, trying not to wake Bagheera, Mowgli stood up from where the panther had curled around him. Bagheera's front paws slid from Mowgli's legs. The large cat gave a low murmur, but otherwise did not wake. Mowgli made a tight smile as he tiptoed his way over the panther without being caught—he would only be gone for a few minutes. Besides, what Bagheera did not know would not hurt him. His guardian would never realize that he had slipped away for a short time during the night.

Stretching his arms out and yawning some more, Mowgli lightly treaded from branch to branch, the warm jungle air feeling delightful over his bare skin. The man-cub walked over to the trunk of the massive tree and set a hand upon it, looking up at the top. More branches and leaves as big as his head shrouded his view. Looking down it was almost the same thing—except this time the leaves were obscuring the forest floor, giving him no indication just how high up he was.

A sudden flight of fancy took the man-cub. The branches here were easy enough to step up on, no need for him to claw wildly at the trunk like Bagheera. He would be able to see the whole jungle from up there! Curious for a better look, Mowgli began to climb, leaving the dozing panther behind, looking for where the leaves thinned and the sky beckoned.

Suddenly, Mowgli saw, out of the corner of his eye, a branch near his foot begin to move of its own accord. He had very little time to react, for the branch suddenly swung at him and, in a flash, wrapped around both of his feet above his ankles. There was a snapping sound from above and more shadowed branch-like objects flung themselves at Mowgli. The man-cub threw his arms up to protect himself, but the branches wrapped around his wrists. A thick and cold trunk slapped around his waist and in seconds, Mowgli was bodily lifted into the air, his bare feet leaving the branch upon which he was previously perched.

Mowgli gave a little cry of fear as he realized the branches were not branches at all, but smooth and cold snake coils!

Kaa!

"Bagh—_GULP!_" Mowgli tried to yell out, but one of Kaa's endless coils quickly swung and tightened around Mowgli's neck. The child gagged as he was suddenly choked, the words fizzing out in his throat.

A series of mirthful chuckles lingered in the leaves above Mowgli's head. The snake's melodic tone. Mowgli felt Kaa's coils give tugs at each of his limbs—his arms were forced behind his back while his feet were slightly made to be spread apart. Mowgli could barely breathe, despite being coiled around his neck, but he did not have enough air to be able to call for help anymore.

The man-cub trembled as he was suspended in the air, the thickness of Kaa curling across his damp belly producing tingles in his toes. The snake finally brought his head down from above, yellow eyes absent their hypnotizing spirals, as he brought his head close to the shaking boy's head.

"Did you think you'd sssseen the lassst of me, man-cub?" Kaa asked as he brought himself inches from Mowgli's face. He then laughed to himself as if he had just told the most amazing joke. "Ssssilly me, but you can't sssspeak. That'ssss all right. You don't need to sssspeak. You don't need to make any ssssound at all. I want to be alone with you… if you'll permit me."

Mowgli most certainly did not at all want to permit the snake. He thrashed back and forth, trying to loosen himself free, but Kaa simply tightened his grip on the boy's four limbs. The man-cub was now hanging with his stomach nearly parallel to the branch he had just been standing on, head pulsating as the python choked him tighter and tighter. A spluttering noise came from his mouth and a stream of spittle dribbled down his chin.

"Hmm," Kaa considered as he looked at the boy from all angles, clucking as though he was giving him a thorough inspection. "No, I think you're helpless enough already. No ssssense in keeping you obedient when you're like this."

Frightened out of his mind, Mowgli gasped as he yearned to take a breath. "K…a…a…"

The snake shot his head back up to Mowgli and he blinked once, expectantly. "Oh no, man-cub. There will be no more talking from here on out. _Hee hee hee_!"

Mowgli's pathetic little mouth was opening and closing silently. Kaa's first target. The snake moved forward and cupped the boy's mouth in his own, sharing an intense kiss together. Mowgli moaned in fear, but the snake's tongue shot out and tasted that fear. He tasted Mowgli's mouth as he sucked at him, the kiss deepening further and further as he held the little man-cub aloft.

While he was kissing Mowgli, Kaa's tail reached upward and tugged at the hem of the boy's loincloth. He was not gentle. The fabric parted with a ripping sound. Mowgli felt a draft around his waist and he dimly noticed Kaa cast aside the tattered remains of his loincloth to flutter down to the branches below. The man-cub was now naked as the snake kept him suspended. His penis and scrotum dangled in midair, his buttocks exposed to the cool jungle night.

Kaa continued to kiss Mowgli, who was making terrified noises now, while his tail swirled up and around the man-cub, feeling every inch of him.

The tail coiled up his leg, teasing his little cock and playing with his hairless balls. Mowgli's penis gave a helpless twitch, but the snake had moved on by then. Kaa's tail tickled a line over Mowgli's stomach, briefly poking at his navel and moving around to his back. The tail slithered in between the man-cub's tight buttocks, parting them as they traveled. The curves of his skin, shining in the dim light, were unobstructed for Kaa to do with as he pleased. Mowgli gave another moan as he felt the snake's nail poke at his butt some more before positioning itself at his anus. Kaa tested the area a few times, prodding at the man-cub's opening. Shivers ran down the child's legs and into his toes.

Kaa parted the kiss finally, strings of saliva connecting their mouths. Mowgli looked at him, too petrified to speak.

"I believe you will give me your sssseed this way," the snake laughed, but quietly as not to wake Bagheera down below.

Mowgli then felt something long and thick penetrate his anus. Kaa's tail, dappled in the soft dim light of the moon through the leaves, pushed its way inside Mowgli a few inches, connecting their bodies together. The man-cub gave a strangled cry at the foreign sensation—his penis immediately got hard and his little scrotum tightened itself against his body. The boy's cock was twitching madly as Kaa slowly but repeatedly inserted and withdrew his tail between his buttocks, making a slippery sound as the boy's body began to ripple from the snake's ministrations.

The man-cub was gasping and spluttering, his eyes wide with fear as his sweat-drenched body rocked back and forth. Meanwhile the snake was giggling to himself as he ruined the child, pervading his body and finally making this human understand how insignificant he was in this jungle.

Kaa continued to slide his tail in and out, in and out. Mowgli's taut buttocks firmly squeezed Kaa's tail on instinct as the snake repeatedly pushed into his anus. Sweat dripped from the man-cub's skin, turning his belly slippery. His legs were shaking in panic and ecstasy, his toes clenching and curling as he felt the snake wiggle his tail inside him. The reptile's tail nudged a sensitive area in Mowgli and the man-cub tried to scream, but the coil around his neck choked it off, causing him to gag.

"Oh, I ssssee you are enjoying yourself, man-cub," Kaa laughed. The snake then positioned himself downward as he gazed at the boy's erect penis, still jerking in the open air. "Enjoying yourself… very much indeed."

The man-cub shook and panted, consumed by fear as he was being violated over and over again. Another pathetic cry gurgled from his throat. The sounds of shaking leaves and cries of birds off in the distance swallowed it up.

Kaa grew closer and closer, licking at the man-cub's belly before he drifted ever downward. "I believe I shall… consummate our entertainment. What do you say to that?"

"_No_…" Mowgli whispered, tongue lolling out. "_No_… _Kaa_…"

"Oh yes, man-cub," Kaa snickered before he finally opened his mouth, moved between Mowgli's legs and took the boy's penis into his mouth.

* * *

Back down through the branches below, Bagheera sniffed and minutely flexed his paws as his natural catlike tendencies belied his sleep. A part of his mind continually fretted about his charge, Mowgli, and that was what caused him to awake at this moment.

The panther curled up some more, hoping to reassure himself that Mowgli was still fast asleep against his body.

But his paws merely gripped empty air.

"Mow… Mowgli?"

Bagheera's eyes flared open to confirm his fears. Mowgli was nowhere to be seen. He sat bolt upright and looked all over: left, right, and down. Unfortunately had the panther looked up he might have spotted the faint outlines of the python molesting the man-cub right over his head. He was so distracted that he did not notice the slight tumbling of leaves that were falling near his head, caused from the frenetic activities just above.

"Mowgli?" Bagheera called as he started alighting from branch to branch, heading down to the forest floor. "Mowgli? _Mowgli?!_"

Bagheera's paws met the dusty jungle ground and, without any direction, began to amble off from the tree in search of the man-cub, not know just how close he had been to the boy the entire time.

* * *

Kaa was making violent noises as he kept his head tight between Mowgli's legs, his tongue slithering all over the boy's penis as he tightly sucked. The man-cub was making wheezing moans, his hips weakly thrashing, while the snake was going down on him. Kaa's wet mouth engulfing his cock was producing those strange fluttering sensations again… deep in the pit of his stomach that gradually rose to his chest.

The snake simply closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the man-cub's penis in his mouth. He continued to suck on Mowgli's cock while his tail kept on pushing into the boy. The half-trussed-up child was jerking in so many directions, his mind hopelessly lost, that Kaa's decision to not hypnotize him had been correct. Such a young and stupid man-cub, very easily tricked, was not at all difficult to catch.

Mowgli was making high-pitched breaths, fingers and toes clenched tightly, as this rising sensation started to churn a lot more strongly as it now traveled back near his groin. Kaa felt this change and began to slowly increase the intensity of his ministrations.

He pushed his tail harder and further into the man-cub's anus. He sucked the man-cub's cock with abandon. His coils joined in the fun by slightly constricting and relaxing their grip around the boy.

This entire sensation completely overwhelmed Mowgli with its coordinated and sustained attack on his senses. His vision, already hampered from being choked, grayed out as something inside him began to convulse. He spluttered something but ended up just spitting a large wad of drool over himself as his mind finally lost the battle. Everything in the man-cub was losing a grip on reality. In that instant, the boy's entire body slackened as he fell into a state of near-unconsciousness. His muscles lost all tautness, causing him to slump.

As Kaa heard Mowgli's final keening groan… he felt it! In his mouth! Hot… thick… seed! The boy was coming in his mouth!

Mowgli's penis kept pulsating into the snake's awaiting maw. The boy did not even knew that he was orgasming for he was so exhausted.

Half a minute passed and Kaa finally pulled away from Mowgli's glistening penis. A clear stream of the boy's seed still dripped from its tip. Milky white tendrils also clung to the edges of Kaa's jaw. He gulped some of the seed down, feeling hot, flushed, and alive.

Still there remained some of Mowgli's come in Kaa's mouth. Getting a devious idea to humiliate the boy further, Kaa rotated his body so that Mowgli was now being suspended with his back to the ground. Bringing his head over to the boy's face, Kaa smacked his lips before he leaned down to dribble some of the man-cub's seed onto Mowgli's face. The child's drowsy expression quickly became smeared thick and white with his own come as Kaa dribbled it across his lips, cheeks, and nose. Mowgli coughed as a result of this abuse, barely being able to find his breath. The boy groaned, face half-slick from his seed staining his face as it dripped off of him.

"I hope you understand your place now, man-cub," Kaa hissed as Mowgli regained some focus in his eyes, clarity turning back to fear as he realized he was still in the snake's clutches. "No matter where you may hide in this jungle…" a loop of coils began nudging Mowgli's limp penis, dribbling some come onto the snake's scales, "…I will always find you. And I will always have you… _submit_."

Mowgli's teeth chattered as he became fearful again. Kaa's tail, having withdrawn once Mowgli had started orgasming, now slowly pushed its way back into Mowgli's anus. The man-cub, caught off guard, let out a low cry that Kaa was not able to stifle in time. The snake did not care, though, and he flicked out his tongue to lick at the child's lips.

"Now… I think I've given you enough fun. Time for you to recipro—"

"KAA!" a voice from below roared.

Kaa's head whipped around, his pupils shrinking to mere pinpricks as he beheld the furious outline of Bagheera charging in his direction, clawing his way straight up the tree! The snake cursed himself—he had been sloppy by not quieting the man-cub completely. He was about to try to slip away with his prize, but thought better of it because the panther would be on him in the next five seconds. He was not looking to get mauled—his hypnosis did have its limits when it was dealing with fighting-mad felines.

In the end, Kaa loosened his coils and the naked Mowgli tumbled out from them with a gasp, landing on the branch below.

"You'll be in my coils again, man-cub!" he cackled as he slithered through the branches to make it to safety. "I'll make sure of that!"

* * *

**A/N: Further chapters should be expected.**


End file.
